


REWRITE

by Kazu_Fuyuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazu_Fuyuki/pseuds/Kazu_Fuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arima memberinya nama. Memberinya tempat tinggal. Memberi tujuan baru dalam hidupnya. Dan membuatnya merasa hangat dan dibutuhkan, meskipun ia setengah Ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	REWRITE

_Sakit … Sakit … Sakit ... Sakit … Sakit ... Sakit ... Sakit … Sakit_

_Sakit menyiksa. Membuatnya gila._

_Ia hancur dari luar maupun dalam. Tubuhnya, jiwanya, pikirannya menjadi hancur berantakan._

_Ia sekarat._

_._

_._

_Lapar ... Lapar ... Lapar ... Lapar ... Lapar ... Lapar … Lapar_

_Lapar terus menggerogotinya dengan kejam. Lapar begitu tidak tertahankan, menyakitkan. Ia merasa perutnya mampu memakan habis organ dalamnya sendiri._

_Ia sekarat._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mampu bangkit dari alam bawah sadar. Tapi masih tidak mampu berpikir lurus. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk pulih._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Berat untuk mengangkat kelopak mata, tapi akhirnya ia berhasil membuka matanya._

_Ia tidak bisa melihat. Hanya ada kegelapan._

_Tidak, ia tidak buta._

_Ia merasa sesuatu lembut melingkupi pandangannya. Menutupi matanya._

_Tangannya ingin melepas itu, namun tidak mampu. Bahkan mustahil seinci pun jarinya pindah._

_Tubuhnya lumpuh, tapi tidak dengan keseluruhan indranya. Ia merasa dingin dan kosong. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada sepi begitu mencekam._

_Kesendirian yang begitu kuat._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kali ini, berbeda._

_Ketika ia membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat. Meskipun hanya dengan satu mata kanan._

_Seperti yang ia duga, selama ini perban yang menutupi wajahnya. Tapi sekarang hanya menutupi setengah wajahnya._

_Bukankah itu berarti ada seseorang yang sedang merawatnya, ‘kan?_

_Namun ia masih tidak bisa mengingat. Tidak ingat apapun bahkan sepotong memori yang tertinggal._

_Entah mengapa setiap kali ia mencoba mengingat, membuatnya merasa kelelahan yang sangat hebat atau kesakitan._

_Setiap kali itu terjadi. Tanpa persetujuannya, ia kembali_ _diseret_ _ke dalam mimpi._

_Mimpi yang pada akhirnya tidak pernah sedikit pun ia ingat kembali. Kecuali Kegelapan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Berbaring di ranjang yang sama. Selimut putih menutupi setengah tubuhnya … upaya menjaga ia tetap hangat, tapi faktanya tetap bagi ia itu tidak berguna. Ia tidak merasa hangat sedikitpun._

_Karena di dalam hatinya terus-menerus dilingkupi dingin._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Berada di ruang tertutup yang sama. Ruang lebar yang dipenuhi putih menyeramkan. Tanpa ada jendela kecuali satu pintu baja yang selalu tertutup rapat._

_Tidak bisa membedakan siang ataupun malam. Tidak juga bisa menghitung hari. Tidak tahu berapa lama terjebak disini._

_._

_._

_Dalam diam._

_Hanya bisa terus menunggu._

_Entah menunggu kesempatan untuk hidup.._

_Atau ajal menjemput._

_._

.

**| | Tokyo Ghoul & Tokyo Ghoul:re | Ishida Sui | |**

**|| Arima K. x Haise S. || BL, Sho-ai ||**

.

.

' _Berbeda,'_ _b_ atin remaja berambut putih. Ia perlahan membuka matanya. Dengan satu mata kanannya ia melihat langit-langit putih tak berpola yang sama. Membosankan. Dibencinya.

Suara lembut dari buku tertutup. Derit singkat yang berasal dari seseorang yang duduk di atas kursi.

Tangan berkuku warna hitam mencengkram seprai putih. Ia bangkit perlahan, pindah untuk duduk dan menghadapi tamunya. Selimutnya tergeser dan berhenti di sekitar pinggulnya.

Itu cukup kejutan baginya, tapi masih belum cukup membuatnya panik atau takut. Sebaliknya mendorongnya ke arah penasaran yang begitu kuat.

Kursi dan orang asing itu merupakan keberadaan yang baru dalam ruang putih membosankan ini. Keberadaan yang baru adalah suatu perbedaan yang sedikit melegakan sekaligus membuatnya sangat tertarik. Si remaja hanya melihat tanpa berkedip pada orang di depannya.

Mereka saling mengamati dalam diam.

Pria itu memiliki rambut putih hampir sama seperti miliknya. Di balik pantulan kacamata dan ekspresi kosong dari wajah tampan itu membuatnya terkesan dingin tak tersentuh. Pria ini memiliki karisma sulit dijelaskan. Tampaknya pria berkacamata sangat pandai menyembunyikan setiap halnya.

Dan remaja yang terduduk di ranjang dapat merasakan itu. Intuisinya memperingatkan. Pria dihadapannya ini bukanlah manusia biasa.

Mata perak tertarik pada bibir yang bergerak untuk membentuk kata-kata.  
"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" ucap pria itu.

Ada kepedulian dalam nadanya, dan ia sekarang memiliki keramahan yang memancar dengan sendirinya. Sudut kiri bibirnya tertarik ke atas untuk sepersekian detik.  
Jari-jari berkuku hitam mencengkram selimut. Sungguh si remaja kaget. Tidak siap dengan pertanyaan semacam itu.

Itu tak terduga baginya. Sejak ia mampu berpikir dengan lurus, ia sudah mulai berspekulasi. Mungkin saja ia adalah tahanan–mengingat ruang isolasi ini–dan terjebak di sini. Sendirian. Tanpa sekalipun mendapat kesempatan melihat orang lain, baik itu wajah dokter atau perawat yang mengganti perbannya. Ia menduga pria ini akan menjelaskan langsung ke titik poin. Persoalan mengenai dirinya.

Tapi pria itu telah bertanya kepadanya, seolah-olah peduli, seperti seorang kenalan– teman atau keluarga yang menjenguk orang penting yang kini terbaring sakit. Yah, pria itu sangat sedikit memunculkan emosi selain ketenangan dan dingin tak tersentuh.

Namun nyatanya pria mampu menimbulkan kepedulian melalui kata-kata dan senyum, meski hanya sepersekian detik. Ada keramahan, rasa aman yang mengalir di udara ketika postur tubuh pria itu menjadi agak santai dan tatapan matanya ringan tidak lagi dingin.

Mengerjap mata.

"Um ... a-aku–" kepalanya menunduk, padangannya turun melihat tangannya yang sedang meremas kain. Si remaja tanpa sadar mengigit bibir bawahnya sekali. Ia tidak bisa melawan panas yang merambat di pipi sampai telingannya. Ia agak malu untuk menyadari betapa berantakan dan memalukan suara gugupnya memasuki telinganya sendiri.

"–Aku merasa baik-baik saja." Tuntasnya kemudian, dengan perlahan, terkesan gerakan ragu namun juga malu-malu, kepala remaja kembali mendongak untuk melihat pria tepat di mata.

"Itu melegakan,” Kata pria itu. “Aku senang mendengarnya." Ada senyum samar di bibirnya.

Rasa hangat dan semburat merah di wajah remaja mulai mereda. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Maafkan aku, tapi … apakah kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu. Meskipun dalam pertemuan singkat," Kata si pria. "Kamu telah membuatku terkesan."

Tangan remaja pindah untuk memegang sebelah kepalanya. Tangannya meremas letak perban menutupi sebagian wajahnya termasuk sebelah matanya.

"Siapa … kamu?" Bisiknya. Mengernyitkan dahi ketika mencoba mengingat.  _'Siapa ... aku? Kenapa … '_ batinya berulang setiap kali memaksa mengingat segala hal.

Bahasa tubuh tidak lagi menyampaikan kesan ramah, begitu juga matanya. "Arima Kishou–" Si pria kembali ke dalam ekspresi apatis. Dingin tak tersentuh.

"– _Special class Ghoul investigator."_

 

 

 

 

 

Di balik dinding putih terdapat ruangan gelap. Tumpukan monitor menjadi sumber cahayanya. Kabel-kabel yang terhubung dengan komputer tersebar di lantai.

Di meja tergeletak tumpukan kertas yang sebagiannya terorganisir dan setengahnya berantakan dengan berbagai catatan tangan. Dari ruang ini mereka terus mengamati remaja berambut putih. Melalui tembok yang terkamuflase baik dengan menggunakan sistem hologram putih dinding solid.Sungguh dibalik itu sebenarnya hanya kaca kokoh satu arah yang biasa digunakan dalam ruang interogasi.

Dua orang ini menatap dan mengamati remaja setengah _ghoul_ yang masih berinteraksi dengan pria berkacamata.

"Profesor, kau kelihatan tidak senang." Kata si wanita, Akira Mado.

Lelaki tua yang menjadi lawan bicaranya adalah kepala penelitian _ghoul_ , menyahut dengan membendung marah, "tentu saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa setengah _ghoul_ ini dibiarkan hidup? Dan lagi, akan dibawa ke tengah-tengah manusia! Bukankah akan lebih berguna jika 'itu' dijadikan  _quinque_?" sambung Profesor, sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Akira sebenarnya tidak suka, apalagi membayangkan _ghoul_ dapat hidup dan bernapas dengan oksigen yang sama di dekatnya. Namun perintah atasan adalah mutlak. Suka maupun tidak, harus tetap menjalakan perintah.

"Profesor, kau terlalu khawatir. Lagipula _ghoul_ itu akan dibawa dalam pengawasan langsung Arima- _san_ ," kata Akira. "Pria itu kuat. Jauh lebih kuat dari semuanya. Aku yakin ia mampu menjinakkan _ghoul_ itu."

" … _jinak_? Oh, ya. Tampaknya _CCG_ berniat memiliki hewan peliharaan. Yah ... sangat lucu sebenarnya. Tapi, apakah mereka tidak berpikir tentang konsekuensinya?" ucap Profesor, tangannya menggosok janggut di dagunya.

"Hewan peliharaan kecil mereka … meskipun berhasil di _jinak_ kan masih tidak mengubah fakta, pada dasarnya peliharaan kecil itu adalah predator buas. Liar. Tak terkendali. Walaupun itu setengah _ghoul_ yang sudah jinak, tetap saja _ghoul_ adalah _ghoul_. Aku yakin, hewan itu tidak akan ragu menggigit tangan yang sudah memberi makan dan merawatnya." Sambung Profesor panjang lebar.

"Ah, ya. Tapi kalau tangan itu adalah tangan Arima Kishou, kupikir tidak." Balas Akira.

"Siapa yang tahu," Professor mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah aku menyerah. Asalkan jauhkan _ghoul_ itu dari sini.”

Belum puas Profesor itu berbicara, ia mengernyitkan dahinya, “ia sudah membuat kekacauan dan menghancurkan segalanya. Gara-gara ia tempatku hancur dan hampir kehilangan sampel yang berharga! Terlebih lagi kami telah kehilangan beberapa orang! Kau tahu merekrut ilmuan itu susah apalagi pekerjaan ini berkaitan dengan _ghoul_!"

"Salahmu," Akira nampak tak peduli. "Kau mengurung _ghoul_ itu, tanpa memberikan makanan sedikitpun. Merantainya dan membiarkannya kelaparan. Ketika tubuh terlukanya terus meronta. Menginginkan daging dan darah manusia. Jadi, aku tidak heran makhluk itu bisa mengamuk."

"Tapi aku tidak menduga,” Profesor menyahut sedikit antusias. “Dengan luka parah seperti itu dan tanpa makanan diberikan, setengah _ghoul_ masih tetap bertahan hidup. Bahkan menjebol ruangan khusus."

"Sangat menakutkan dan luar biasa untuk setengah _ghoul_ yang sekarat." Ucapnya dan bergidik mengingat tragedi dan pembantaian di depan matanya. Jika saja Arima Kishou datang terlambat, mungkin sekarang ia hanya tinggal nama. Sudah dicerna habis dalam perut makhluk itu.  
"Perawakan kecil yang lemah ternyata menyimpan kekuatan sebesar itu. Luar biasa menakutkan." Sambung Profesor.

"Ya. Mungkin karena itulah." Jarinya menyentuh ujung tepi kertas di mana terdapat tanda 'X' merah besar menyilang gambar foto remaja berambut hitam. "Ia sepesial."

Selembar kertas yang bertuliskan nama 'Kaneki Ken'.

 

 

 

 

 

Pupil mata melebar. Mata perak terpaku pada pria yang bernama Arima Kishou. Bukan nama Arima yang menyebabkan dampak.

' _Ghoul–'_ bisik batin si remaja. _'_ – _aku ... seorang ghoul?'_

Sedikitpun si remaja tidak mengingat kengerian dan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh 'nama' pria itu. Tapi mendengar kata _‘ghoul’_ , memicunya pada informasi dasar yang tersisa di dalam kepalanya.

_Ghoul_ adalah mahluk yang hidup dengan memakan kehidupan manusia.

Ia adalah _ghoul_.

Dan ia tidak ingin menjadi makhluk itu. Ia takut akan itu. Ia membenci _ghoul_. Ia tidak ingin makan. Ia membenci makanan. Karena apa yang menjadi makanannya adalah manusia.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membacanya.
> 
> Terutama Kazu_Fuyuki yang telah membantuku mengedit ini. Terlebih lagi mengobarkan semangat ArimaxHaise... 
> 
> XD


End file.
